Playing With Fire
by Brianna.Babeey.xo
Summary: Alright I suck at summaries but the liars are out of school and living their lives, no -A. Mainly Spoby! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Hastings, Hannah Merin, Aria Montgomery and Emily Fields were all sitting on the couch watching ' The notebook'.  
'How bout we all go out'' Hannah said, the other girls looked up at Hannah and her unexpected question.  
'Um, Han, aren't we in the middle of watching the notebook?.' Emily asked matter a factly.  
' Well yeah, but it's only 7 and it's a Friday night, oh and I'm bored. '  
' Well, I guess we could' Aria spoke up.  
' Actually yeah, that sounds like a good idea, lets go' Spencer said getting up and going to her room to get ready.  
' Okay, well. I think we should start getting ready' Hannah said and all the girls followed and started to get ready.

- 1 hour later -

' Hannah! Hurry up or we are gonna leave without you!' Spencer yelled out to her friend whom was in the other room.  
'Alright, alright. I'm out' Hannah said and came out looking stunning, wearing a strapless pink top with a high waisted black skirt that was short at the front and long at the back, but not to long. Her hair was in long tight curls. To complete the outfit she wore black platform high heels and a black purse. While, Aria wore a red strapless dress that went down to mid thigh with a leather jacket and black strappy heels. Spencer wore a white strapless top with a high waisted mini skirt with a stylish plain black belt put on were the skirt met the shirt, with a black leather jacket and black heels while Emily went casual with skinny jeans and a plain top.

' So you guys ready?' Hannah asked. Feeling jealous on how Spencer's hair was dead straight.  
'Yeah, but um. Is it alright that I invite Toby?' Spencer asked.  
'Yeah, how about we invite Caleb, Ezra and Maya to come join us?' Emily suggested  
'Yeah that sounds great' all girls agreed.

After the girls all invited their dates they made their way over to the club.  
'Um maya is here and we are going to ditch and go to hers' Emily told the girls.  
'Yeah alright, but while we are at the subject of ditching. I'm going to as well because Caleb has this Candle light dinner waiting for me' Hannah said.  
Spencer and Aria agreed and waited for their dates to arrive. Toby was the first to arrive and headed out the back of the club with Spencer and they agreed to meet back in an hour.

Then finally, Ezra arrived and headed to a table with Aria.  
'I missed you today, well, more than usual Ezra said then gave Aria a peck on the lips.  
'I missed you too' Then Aria deepened the kiss, the kiss became more heated and soon enough they ended up at Ezra's apartment not even bothering to tell Spencer and Toby.

'Toby, public. W.. W... We are... In... Gah!'  
'So, your telling me, this doesn't feel good?' Toby asked, as he was kissing and licking Spencer's neck.  
'Ah, it, it does. It's, jus, just. The public thing!'  
'Spence.' Toby stopped and looked in her eyes, 'We're in a dark corner of a nightclub, noone cares or is noticing, there are heaps of people doing the same thing.' Toby said huskily while he grabbed her ass, he smiled when Spencer squealed a little bit. Spencer didn't say another word so he continued on her neck.  
'Toby'  
Toby looked up at her. 'Yeah babe?'  
Spencer grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to a kiss. The kiss became heated and Toby backed spencer into a wall with a load bang, luckily no one noticed and put his hand at the hem of her skirt and played with it. Spencer then started kissing his neck and Toby whispered 'Did I tell you how sexy you look tonight? Because you look like the absolute sexiest girl, I've ever seen' he whispered huskily, as he started to pull her skirt up.

Spencer opened her eyes and something caught her attention.  
'Toby...' Spencer whispered, scared. Toby turned around. He tightened his fists at what he saw.

'Wren!' He said through gritted teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- Hey guys, um, well one of my reviewers mentioned I spelt Hannah's last name wrong, sorry about that. Also, I looked at how many views I had gotten from my last chapter, I got 29 and out of that only 1 person reviewed. So I'm kinda thinking everyone hates my story. So... Please leave a review, love it? Hate it?. Have any ideas? Want anyone to come in? Review! Pleeaase xo cause reviews give me inspiration and if I get at least 4 more reviews I'll update! xo

Spencer opened her eyes and something caught her attention.  
'Toby...' Spencer whispered, scared. Toby turned around. He tightened his fists at what he saw.

'Wren!' He said through gritted teeth.

Wren looked up at Toby, then he looked over at Spencer, god he missed her. Missed walking around and holding hands with her, and kissing her oh so sweet lips.

He got pulled out of his thoughts when Toby said 'What the fuck do you want Wren!'  
Wren smirked and said 'What I want? You already know that, and you might wanna keep it PG as there is people around.' As those words were said Spencer could feel Toby tense up.  
'Your never will have Spencer! You never have and you never will!'  
'Oh I see Spencer hasn't told you about... Our past?' Wren smirked. Spencer was about to say something when Toby cut her off, 'What past?' He asked looking at Spencer.  
'The past that involves me in it.' Wren slurred. Spencer saw that Toby was tensing up and he looked angry and hurt.  
'Is this true, Spencer?'  
'Y... Y... Yes, but we just kissed a few times! It wasn't even when we were dating! It was waay before that when him and Melissa was dating!' Spencer said, shocked about the fact that Wren had the nerve to tell Toby.  
'You still lied Spence. I mean Spencer! How could you fucking lie to me! Especialy after what happened last time!' Toby yelled getting some people's attention.  
'Toby! Calm down! I'm sorry! I am! It happened ages ago so just get over it!' Spencer reached out to hold his hand but he flinched away.  
'No Spencer! Don't touch me!' Then Wren came up to Spencer and caressed her cheek but before she could even stop him Toby punched him right in the jaw.

Wren fell straight to the ground, by now people were telling him to keep fighting. But the look on Spencer's face stopped him.  
'Toby what the hell?!'  
'Oh what! Did you want him to keep fucking going!'  
'No, Toby listen to me.' Spencer said as she reached out to caress his cheek but again he flinched away.  
'No! I am not going to listen to more fucking lies Spencer! Fuck it! I'm done! We're done!' He yelled and ran out of the club.

And kept running and running... Away..


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note- Here's chapter 3. I don't get much reviews :( so share me around? Review? :)

'No! I am not going to listen to more fucking lies Spencer! Fuck it! I'm done! We're done!' He yelled and ran out of the club.

And kept running and running... Away..  
Until he reached his 4 bedrooms 2 bathroom condo whom he shared with Ezra Fitz. The condo was large and spacious and modern, all the furniture was nicely placed around and looked extremely modern and stunning.

Toby walked into the kitchen which was right next the living room where Ezra and Aria were heavily making out.

'Argh, sorry to interrupt guys.' Toby said as he got a water bottle out of the fridge.  
'What happened to you?' Aria questioned her friend Toby while getting off of Her boyfriend and sitting beside him instead.  
'What do you mean.' Toby asked his eyebrows up.  
'I mean normally when you catch us making out you make a snotty remark.' Aria joked. But she was right, normally Toby would always make some funny joke or remark whenever he caught the pair making out, but today, today was obviously very different.  
'Oh, just not in the mood I guess.' Toby frowned remembering what Wren had said earlier that night.

Ezra could see something was up with his friend so he asked 'Whats wrong Tobz?'  
'Oh, ah. N... Nothing. Just tired.'  
'Tobias, I can tell when something's up. What is it? Spencer?'  
'Yeah, I kind if over reacted and we broke up..' Toby frowned as he went and sat down across from the two lovers.  
'What happened?' Aria spoke up.  
'Well she lied to me about her and Wren and then he tried a move on her so I punched him and broke up with her, I made an ass out of myself to.' Toby explained as he took a sip of his water.  
'Oh..' Aria said, she didn't know what to say, she was speechless.  
'You punched Wren? Good on you!' Ezra exclaimed happily. Ezra never liked Wren especially when he found out about him and Spencer.

'Yeah I did, he fell on the floor bleeding, but I was to busy focused on Spencer. I can't believe I left her at that club. She's probably with that British Bastard right now!' Toby said angrily putting down his water.  
'Why don't you talk to Spencer?' Aria asked.  
'Well it's 2 in the morning, I don't see why he wouldn't.' Ezra replied sarcastically and made Aria giggle. Toby pulled out his cell phone not noticing Ezra was being sarcastic and noticed 4 missed calls from Spencer so he called her and she picked up on the third dial.

'Hello?'  
'Hey Spence.'  
'Oh, hi Toby'  
'Look I'm sorry and I really want to talk to you. I know it's two in the morning baby, but I have to talk you now. Could you come over? Or I come over? Please?'  
'Uh, how bout I come over cause I'm near your house anyway?'  
'Yeah, okay. I'll be waiting.'  
'Okay. Bye Toby'  
'Bye, love you.' But she already hung up.

Aria and Ezra looked up at him surprised.  
'What?' Toby asked.  
'Nothing' they both said quickly.  
'Um, okay, well-' Toby got cut off by the door bell ringing.

Toby jogged over and opened the door to reveal Spencer, she had sweats and a dark blue hoodie on and her eyes were all puffy from crying. He moved aside for her to walk in. She walked in.

'Hey, we are just gonna go out.' Aria said as she pushed Ezra out the door. Spencer muttered a goodbye and looked at Toby, waiting for what he was going to say.

'Spence, I'm sorry! I over reacted. I didn't mean to be an ass or create a seen at that club. I certainly didn't mean to leave you at the club either. I was just so upset and hurt that you lied to me. I'm not done and I'm not done with us either baby.' Toby said softly.  
'Toby... I'm sorry as well, I just didn't want you to get hurt. That's all. I didn't mean to lie to you. I love you. I don't have anymore feelings whatsoever for Wren. And... I forgive you'  
'I love you too baby, does this mean... That... We are not done. Does this mean we are back together. I didn't mean it Spence. I love you too.' Toby said as he caressed her cheek. She nodded and leaned in for a kiss.

Toby broke the kiss and asked 'Do you want to stay over? Cause well I miss you and I want you to be here with me, and I want to spend the whole say with you tomorrow.'  
'I would love to, but. I don't have any clothes besides these.'  
'You don't need clothes babe.' Toby whispered huskily while licking and sucking her neck. Spencer groaned, and rubbed his shoulder blades with her hands.  
'But I need clothes.' Spencer said between moans. Toby looked up at her.  
'Fine, we'll stop at yours in the morning.' Toby said as he grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom.

They walked into his bedroom and Spencer sat on the bed. Toby walked over to his closet and grabbed something out. It was a shirt, one of his.  
'Put this on babe.' He said as he handed the shirt to her.  
'Thanks.' Spencer said smiling. She stripped down and put his oversized shirt on. Well, oversized to her. While he just put on some boxers. He caught Spencer looking at his chest and walked over to her and pulled her close that their mouths were almost touching and said 'That shirt looks better on you than me baby.' She pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Spencer broke the kiss and led him to the king sized bed but Toby let go of her hand. But only to turn the light off and soon crawled into bed with her, he layed on his back while Spencer's head was on his chest and his arms around her.  
'You deserve the best Spence.' Toby said.  
'I have the best.' She replied feeling his chest with her hands.  
'You know, one day I'm going to ask you to be my wife, and build you a beautiful house.' He said as he played with her hair.  
She looked up at him and smiled. She knew she was with the best man, ever, the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note- Thank you guys all for reviewing, I really appreciate it. It gives me the inspiration to write this story, I also recently changed the summary, cause this is mainly Spoby but I will write more of the other couples. Sorry for the really really long delay, and if I get 4 more reviews I'll update later today/tonight. :) Read and review! xo

Spencer awoke, the sunlights ray shining on her face. She was now lying on her stomach and so was Toby, his left hand wrapped around her waist and his left leg over her leg. They were lying very intimately and they honestly looked very cute.

Toby sensed her waking up, and said 'Morning baby, did you have a good sleep?' He said in a sleepy voice which Spencer thought was the sexiest thing ever.

'Morning, and yeah, I did.' She said as she turned around to face him.

'Good' he smiled and kissed her.

He then got out of bed and walked over to his closet draws and got out an envelope. He then walked over back to Spencer and stood infront of where she was sitting on the bed.

'Whats that?' Spencer said sleepily. Without a word Toby gave her the envelope. She quickly opened it an squealed. Inside the envelope was 2 hotel keys for a hotel resort.

'Whats this?' Spencer asked happily.

'Well, Me, the guys and Maya booked a condo in this resort, we all put our money together and rented a whole floor for a few days. You like?' He said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

'Well, yes I do but are you sure you can even afford this?' She replied worried.

'Yeah babe. I can, and we have some time before we have to start packing.' He said in a husky tone which Spencer found so damn sexy. He then slid his fingers down to her panties and started rubbing his fingers along her centre.

Spencer moaned and leaned into him.

'You want some more baby?' He said huskily while starting to suck and lick at her neck, but before Spencer could respond her phone started ringing. She went over to her purse and got her IPhone out and answered it, she then went into the living room to talk to the mystery person.

Toby sighed and layed down on the bed and put his hands under his head. 'Oneday I'm going to smash her phone with a hammer.' He thought.

8 minutes later Spencer walked into the bedroom and layed down on the bed with Toby.

'Who was that and what did they want?' Toby said annoyed.

'It was Aria, she wanted to know if we were going to the hotel resort.'

Toby got on his elbow and asked, 'So what did you say?'

'Yes, so we better start packing.' She said as she got up, but Toby being quick with his reflexes grabbed her and put her on his lap so that she was straddling him, she tried to squirm away but Toby's hands were tight on her hips.

'Toby, not now. We have to pack.' Spencer complained. As much as she wanted Toby right now, she had to pack and being Hastings, packing was the option. But Toby flipped them around so now he was on top. He started sucking on her neck.

'Come on, just five more minutes baby.' He said in the sexiest voice he could muster. That was when Spencer gave in, she couldn't resist that sexy voice, it sent shivers down her spine and pools of wetness in between her thighs.

He started sucking, licking and biting her neck. Spencer moaned and dug her fingers into his bare shoulders.

And as you can see, five minutes turned into two hours of just love.

Authors note- The next chapter is going to be really long. It's going to be set in the resort as well. And a surprise guest is going to show up. A hot one too. AND AND secrets and surprises! ) so review ;) xo


	5. Chapter 5

'I cannot believe you Toby!' Spencer screamed. 'What have you turned into! Ever since you've started going to college you've been acting like and ass, and now you fucking pull this!'

'Spence, calm down. I'm sorry baby, I am.' Toby tried.

'Oh! You want me to calm down? You slept with my best fucking friend!' Spencer yelled.

'I was stupid..'

'No. You broke my heart.'

Spencer started crying, Toby went to go soothe her but Spencer flinched away.

'How could you? I thought... I thought. I thought you loved me..'

'I love you but I was, was just, just drunk and and I was was stupid.' Toby sobbed.

'I can't do this! Get the fuck out! Just, get out of my apartment! Get the fuck out! If you can't be committed, then get the fuck out.'

'No, Spence look. I can cha-.' But before he could finish the door slammed in his face.

After slamming the door in his face Spencer hit the floor, crying uncontrollably. She started screaming and throwing things, she was upset, hurt, betrayed, mad and all these other things because of him.

At least she didn't tell him she was pregnant..

Authors note- Sorry I took so long to update, it's just things have been tough. But, please review.

I know I was going to have all these things happen at the resort but no, I got bored with the idea. Read and review or I'll seriously delete this story. xo


	6. Chapter 6

Toby went down to the bar, losing count of the drinks he was drinking, it was midnight. Even with all the drinks in his system all his thoughts were on Spencer, and what he did.

He still couldn't believe what he did, even though he barely remembered it, he slept with her best friend, cheated on the one woman he loves. He was drunk that night, angry and upset that night. All he wanted to do was take it back.

Toby started to get dizzy, he was beyond drunk.

'Closing time sir.' The barkeeper said to Toby.

Without a word Toby got up and walked out of the bar, he didn't have a destination, he just kept walking and walking.

He kept having dizzy spells, he didn't even see the large stick in the ground. Before he knew it, everything went black.

Spencer couldn't sleep, so she decided to go to the brew, not to get a coffee but just to sit and think? And maybe eat.

'Is that... Toby?' Spencer thought as she saw the sight before her, she walked over to the man apparently passed out on his stomach.

She flipped him over and discovered it was infact Toby.

He stunk of alcohol. She felt a pang of guilt, this was her fault. Telling him to get out and kinda breaking up with him.

She shook him, 'Toby? Toby! Wake up!?'

He groaned. 'Sp-Spencer..?..'

'Yes. Yes it's me, now get up. We have to go.'

He got up and staggered. He was obviously beyond drunk. They got into the car and drove for the apartment.

They staggered into the apartment. Toby went and sat on the couch, Spencer just stood at the door looking at his movements.

'How could my Toby cheat on me? Why?' She thought.

'I looove you Spencerr, you, you are just beautiful.' Toby slurred.

Spencer walked over to him. She was now standing right in front of him,

'Toby, not a good time.' Spencer warned.

He didn't know what came over him but he just started crying. 'But, but Spence, it was a mistake. You've got to believe me. Please!' He sobbed.

A part of her did believe him but the other was still hurting and angry for what he did.

She bent down and gave him a friendly hug, nothing romantic. But Toby pulled her onto his lap and tightened his grip around her.

'Please baby, you have to believe me! Please.' He sobbed into her hair.

He got his head out if her hair and leaned into a kiss, at first she didn't respond but soon did.

He moved them so he was on top of her, kissing her. He undid her shirt and took his shirt off. Spencer knew what it was going to get to. she knew she had to stop him.

'Toby, no.' She said seriously just as he was about to kiss her again.

He looked hurt by her words, instantly sobering up.

He shifted uncomfortably to the other end of the couch and put his shirt back on, Spencer did the same.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done um that.' He said, feeling rejected.

'Oh, it's.. Um fine.'

He just nodded

'Toby I need to talk to you about, well uno.' She said uncomfortably.

'Yeah..'

'But we'll do that in the morning, when um your more sober..'

'Yeah. I'll just, sleep... On the... Couch.'

'Yeah, goodnight.'

But before he could reply she was already in 'their room'

He settled on the couch. But he heard something that always broke his heart when heard even though it happens rarely.

Spencer crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone. This is not a new chapter! I'm seriously sorry! I've just been having family issues. Now, to the point, I will be finishing this story but i have serious writers block. I have even considered deleting or just not finishing this story on the site, but then I think no. Simply because i hate reading a story that i really really like then seeing that its not finished. It's one of the worst feelings. Anyways, I NEED IDEAS! Do you want me to rewrite it so that its different or what? Do you have an idea? Do you even like this story? Seriously, don't be afraid to tell me ideas! Review the idea or message it to me! Anything! So yeah. DO IT!


End file.
